character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
RPC-913 (Canon)/Soupywolf5
Summary RPC-913 is a 3.5 meter tall and pale humanoid entity with grey featureless skin. RPC-913's body is comprised of various layers of preserved photo-sensitive skin over a rudimentary skeletal structure carved from carbonado stone. Due to the primitive carving of the stone structure, RPC-913 appears misshapen. Various runic symbols of unknown origin and meaning are carved into the bones throughout the entity's body. Presently, only one word has been deciphered from RPC-913's bones. On a sample recovered during RPC-913's containment, on the anterior side of the entity's right femur, the word Imhullu is inscribed in cuneiform. RPC-913's body is covered by an opaque black substance comprised of REDACTED and various forms of carbon. This substance is photo and ergo kinetic in nature and appears to be RPC-913's primary form of defense from both physical attack and intense light. When damaged, RPC-913 has been observed spreading this substance over its wounds, causing them to heal at an accelerated rate. RPC-913 has even been able to expediently regenerate lost limbs in this manner Addendum 91303-07. However, RPC-913 is unable to use this ability when subjected to intense light. RPC-913's head is proportionally large for its body and swings loosely on its disjointed neck. Upon closer examination, researchers discovered that the entity's neck is broken along its C3-6 vertebrae. It is not currently known why this injury is not affected by RPC-913's regenerative abilities. RPC-913's head has five eyes spaced out, forming the points of a pentagram. Each of RPC-913's eyes is stitched shut using the same opaque substance on its body as thread. Each eyelid has a symbol depicting various Abrahamic and Christian religions carved into it. RPC-913 has been observed tearing its eyelids apart prior to a Full Release event. A Full Release event is when RPC-913 opens all five of its eyes and attempts to consume its victims. Very little is currently known or understood about the nature of Full Release events. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: RPC-913, The Crooked Man Origin: RPC Authority Gender: Inapplicable Age: At least 75 years (Has been around since WWII) Classification: Gamma-Red class anomalous entity Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Can see despite its lack of real eyes), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Possession, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can manipulate, control, and possess peoples minds, driving them to insanity, causing hallucinations, messing with and seemingly erasing memories, and causing random bouts of crying/laughter), Inorganic Physiology (Its bones are made of diamond, and its outer cloth is made of carbon), Body Control (Can split its head to eat victims), Regeneration (Can rapidly regrow limbs, and heal wounds), Telekinesis (Can cause people to float when it is consuming them), Resistance to Bone Manipulation (Its bones are made of diamond), and Likely Pain (It didn't seem to show any reaction to having multiple of its limbs removed) Attack Potency: Unknown '(Doesn't physically attack people, most of its abilities ignore durability) 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown '''physically, At least '''Regular Human '''with telekinesis (Can lift humans) '''Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Wall Level '(Its bones are made of black diamond, and have been described as extremely durable) 'Stamina: Likely High (Unaffected by having multiple of its limbs removed) Range: Likely Extended Melee Range due to size (Is 3.5 meters tall), Tens of Meters with its abilities (Its cognitive abilities start affecting people at around 75-100 meters) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Presumably High (Has used its cognitive abilities to try to escape Authority containment Weaknesses: Its limbs are easily twisted off due to its lack of ligaments or joints, it cannot regenerate when exposed to extremely bright light (Although it has been able to regenerate while under direct sunlight) Category:Soupywolf5 Category:Unknown Tier